


Payback

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [10]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason owes her. He's already made it up, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, Darcy/any or Fitz/any, (+44): Had to walk of shame past Westminster Abbey this morning. Pretty sure a Japanese tourist took a photo of me.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/550708.html?thread=77798452#t77798452)_
> 
> These texts from last night are perfect for Darcy and Jason. Oops?

* * *

_You owe me,_ Darcy texted. _Had to walk of shame past Westminster Abbey this morning. Pretty sure a Japanese tourist took a photo of me._

She could almost hear the grunt Jason must have given when he texted her back. _Batfamily emergency. Annoying as hell._

_You're going to make it up to me._

_Already did._

She almost dropped her phone in excitement. _You stole the original panties, didn't you?_

_Yeah. Dick's gonna kill me._


End file.
